


The Nature of Daylight

by adamwhatareyouevendoing



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/pseuds/adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: The curve of hazy, early morning sun streaming across Nick’s bare shoulder is as mesmerising as daylight in another time.
Relationships: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Nature of Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [On the Nature of Daylight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVN1B-tUpgs) by Max Richter. Also inspired by Edvard Grieg's [Morning Mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY3H2mfjaXI) and a tumblr writing prompt I saw for lazy morning kisses.
> 
> For Nane, whose classical music challenge caused me to write this, and for always fuelling my Nick/Stephen feels!

The curve of hazy, early morning sun streaming across Nick’s bare shoulder is as mesmerising as daylight in another time—fine dust curling in the rays like sand kicked up from sweeping dunes in the Silurian, or tiny winged insects in a slow swirl, caught by the scattered sunlight pushing its tendrils through the leaves of a Permian forest.

They’d been trapped there once, for three long and largely uncomfortable days before the anomaly reappeared, just Nick and Stephen and a couple of camping rolls on a crazed and daring pursuit of an Iguanodon accidentally trespassing in the wrong era.

Perhaps crazier still, it was the first time he’d ever kissed Nick, slow and wondering under the stars, as though the heavens were shining for them alone, two people separated by millions of years, moving together, both lost and found.

It feels like eons ago, now, from where they were to being here, and not just from a creatively licensed geological standpoint. Time heals all wounds, he supposes, and they have been granted more than most.

He has been quick to learn that a sleepy, unguarded Nick is something to be treasured, before he burdens himself once more with the weight of all he has lost and the responsibility on his shoulders. Here, in their bed, Stephen can bear that weight with him, at least for a time.

He trails a line of kisses across the fine dusting of freckles on Nick’s shoulder, like constellations under his lips, feeling Nick shift beneath him as he draws him to waking.

“Mhmm, morning,” Nick murmurs, barely cracking an eye open to press a lazy kiss to Stephen’s lips.

Stephen kisses him back, light and unhurried, then deepens it when he hears that little impatient groan Nick makes, low in his throat, when he is awake enough to want more.

“You’re eager this morning,” Nick mumbles, though the way his hands rake into Stephen’s hair as he presses closer tells him it’s not meant as a complaint.

Stephen lets him off without commenting on the irony of his words. “I was just thinking about us,” he says instead. “Y’know, that time in the Permian.”

“Ah, yes,” Nick agrees. “Picture-perfect if not for the ever-present fear that an ornithopod might trample on our heads in the night.”

Stephen’s snort is probably far from glamorous, but Nick doesn’t seem to mind. “I still wish Lester would’ve let us write a thesis about it,” Stephen muses. “Or at least a paper. We’d be the toast of conferences the world over.”

Nick laughs, pushing his hair away from his face as he snuggles into Stephen’s side. “Or a blockbuster movie,” he says. “The royalties would be more.”

“And here I thought you were doing this job simply for the love of it,” Stephen teases, utterly expectant and deserving of the well-aimed tickle to his ribs from Nick’s questing fingers.

Nick’s response, when it comes, is muffled against Stephen’s skin.

“I’ll show you what I can do for the love of it,” he murmurs, considerately ignoring Stephen’s smirk.

And then he does.


End file.
